A lost Witwicky
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Basically Sam is left to raise his daughter Sammi until something happens... Then Sari steps up and takes Sammi as her "niece"
1. Chapter 1

A lost Witwicky

beccalovesbumblebee~ Okay this is a Bayverse/TFA fic. Okay I am just saying now that I am not mentioning who Sam had Sammi with, because I really didn't like Carly or Mikaela... I am not trying to be rude or picky I just don't like the pairings... Btw I appreciate reviews but I don't want y'all bashing my opinions. Bad language...SWEARING! I do not own Transformers at all.

So my advice is pick which one you hate more out of Mikaela, or Carly and enjoy or turn back now.

Intro chapter. Doesn't get into the main plot just starts the story.

Chapter one.

I remember the day that Sam called me, and told me that his girlfriend left him with his newborn daughter Samantha. I was shocked I thought that they were happy, and in love together, but it turns out she was only waiting for the baby to be born to leave the baby with Sam. As soon as they were released from the hospital she handed him the baby in her carrier, and left. Sam tried to call her to talk to her, but she would not answer his calls. Sam wasn't sure what to do with a baby. He never was around babies, and didn't know what the crying meant, and why it wouldn't stop.

"Sam calm down babies can sense that you are stressed and that only makes the crying worse. Just relax. Check her diaper. If it's dry then try and feed her if you haven't in the past few hours," I said trying to help him. I stayed on the phone with him as he tried to calm down the fussy infant.

"Sari nothing is working," Sam said sounding worried, and stressed as the baby continued to cry.

"Try patting her back gently, and bouncing her. Sometimes babies are just fussy Sam. I will be over there in the morning can you handle things until then?" I asked him.

Sam groaned, and slowly answered, "I think so." The baby slowly quieted down. "I did it." Sam let out a breath.

"I knew you could. Now take care of Junior until I get there in the morning," I said with a laugh. I heard Sam's soft chuckle on the other end, then I hung up the phone and went to pack my stuff.

"I wonder how Bee reacted to the screaming baby?" I thought to myself as I finished packing, and climbed into bed. "Of course Bee hasn't been at Sam's house since that bitch told Sam that she wanted nothing to do with the Autobots. Then forced Bee to leave his charge's house, and even tried to keep Sam from talking to me." Just thinking about that made me angry at her, and now she left him with their baby.

In the morning I bridged myself to the nearby Autobot base. I received many confused looks, but I just waved them away. Me, and Bumblebee had our quick reunion.

"What are you doing here?" Bee asked as he picked me up.

"Oh I just can't come by for a visit with my favorite mech," I said giving him a kiss.

Bee shot me a look of disbelief as we broke the kiss, and said, "Let me go get Sides for you."

"Very funny Bee." I laughed as he set me on the ground.

"So why are you really here?" Bee asked.

"Sam called me... It seems that bitch left the baby with him, and she isn't coming back," I answered him.

"So why not just bridge yourself to his house?" Bee asked.

"I think the space-bridge portal might attract some attention from his neighbors," I said sarcastically.

"So you want a ride?" Bee asked.

"I thought you were going to find Sides?" I asked jokingly.

Bee transformed, and took me to Sam's house.

On the way there we got a call over the com-link from the twins.

"Yes Sides," Bee answered.

"I heard Sari is in town," Sunny said answering before Sides could even say a word.

"She is," Bee answered again letting me now he didn't want me to speak just yet.

"Looks like the party is back in town!" Sides exclaimed.

"Not necessarily she is in town to help Sam with his daughter," Bee said.

"What does he have that bitch around for anyways?" Sunny asked with distaste.

"She isn't around anymore she left him with the baby," Bee said though I know he hadn't known that until I told him.

"Yes, but I can still party just let me know when you two are coming over to help Sam with the baby," I said with a laugh.

"Very funny," Sides said.

"But we don't do babies," Sunny finished his brother's sentence.

As we pulled into Sam's driveway we got off the com with the terror twins. Bee activated his holoform and we went and knocked on the front door.

When Sam opened the door he looked relieved to see her, and Bumblebee. Sam had bags under he green eyes, and his dirty blonde hair was messy. Sam hugged me tightly.

"Sam when did you go to sleep?" I asked him as I stepped into the house.

"I didn't go to sleep last night," Sam said with a yawn.

"Okay I see the baby is in the bouncer. You go get some sleep for a few hours, and I will make dinner for you," I said pushing him towards his room.

"But," Sam said.

"No, buts Sam I can take care of Junior until you wake up," I said giving him one last shove into his room.

After the door was shut the baby began to cry. I went over to the child and scooped her up. I walked into the kitchen and got her a bottle ready. I tested the milk on myself, and then fed the baby. I burped her, then gave her to Bumblebee so that I could fix Sam some dinner.

I glanced over at Bee who looked happy as he made faces at Sammi.

"So you want to have kids Bumblebee?" I asked him.

"Well maybe, but sparklings haven't been born in ages," Bumblebee said. He put Sammi back into her bouncer when she fell asleep. He came into the the room and put his hand around my waist.

"So now you want my loving." I kissed his holoform. Sam walked into the kitchen, and glanced at us. He cleared his throat ruining our moment.

"This is how you watch my baby?" Sam asked jokingly.

"Cut me some slack Sam I haven't seen Bumblebee in months," I said as I dipped Sam a plate of spaghetti.

Sam told me thank you as he dug in. I had a small amount of spaghetti before Sammi wanted another bottle.

I made it and Bee fed it to her, and burped her. After a few hours Bee left to return to base.

"You sure Bee? You are welcome to stay," Sam said.

"Sunny, and Sides will be mad if I don't come back to base," Bee started, "They are a little pissed at Sari for staying here with you already."

"Tell them if they want to fight they know where to find me," I said with a smirk.

Bee drove away.

"Well here is the guest room," Sam said as he opened the door to a white walled room. "You can stay in here if you want. Let me get you sheets for the bed."

Sam grabbed me sheets from the closet and helped me put them on the bed. "Thanks Sam." I smiled at him.

"No thank you. You came here to help me raise my daughter. You can do what you want with this room. The nursery is across the hall. Do you mind if I wake you up to help me?" Sam asked.

"No Sam I don't care. Let me put Sammi to bed," I said. I scooped up Sammi giving her half a bottle, then after she was burped and changed I put her in her crib. By the time I had Sammi in bed Sam was already in bed. I cracked open his door. He still had his bedside lamp on. I walked over to it and turned it off.

"Goodnight new Dad," I said, then I covered him up.

I climbed into my bed leaving my door open so I could hear Sammi crying. "I know this must be hard for Sam. The girl he loved left him with his newborn," I thought as I shut my eyes and went to sleep.

Each time Sammi would cry me, and Sam would both get up to take care of her. We made it through the first night together.

After a few weeks Sam found a job, and I would watch Sammi while he went to work. Meanwhile Bumblebee was chewing me out about how I was living with another man.

"Bee, you know that Sam is one of my best friends for Primus sake, and he is your charge!" I yelled into the receiver.

"Sari you haven't been up to the base to visit yet," Bee responded slowly.

"Sam got a job Bee so I am watching Junior for him," I said trying to keep my cool.

"Okay, but Sari I want to spend some time with you soon, and the Twins do too they are driving me crazy asking when you are coming to the base," Bee said sounding annoyed.

"Tell the Terror twins that the visiting could go both ways," I said sassing my mech.

"Okay. Sari I miss you," Bee said sounding defeated.

"I miss you too. It is nice to have a big stong mech around once in a while," I said meaning for it to be a joke, but Bee took me seriously. He was at Sam's house in ten minutes.

"I was kidding!" I yelled when Bee showed up. I was still happy to see him though.

Bee helped me with Sammi until Sam got back.

"Hey Sam," I paused, "Do you care if I go out with my Bots tonight?" I looked at him, and smiled.

Sam huffed. "Go ahead Sari. Have fun I will watch Jun-" Sam stopped mid sentence as he covered his mouth.

"Ha! I knew it would stick! What were you going to say Sam?" I asked.

"Fine you win I was going to call her Junior." Sam shrugged, then left the room.

I didn't wait for him to come back into the room. I grabbed my keys, and ran out to Bumblebee. He was revving his engine in the drive way.

"Okay I am coming. Calm down Bee didn't Ratchet teach you to be patient?" I asked him as I climbed into his passenger side.

Before I could say another word he backed out of Sam's drive and sped away towards the base. When we arrived my terror twins were waiting for us. I jumped out of Bee before he stopped and ran to Sides.

"Sides!" I jumped up waiting for him to catch me only for Sunny to grab me instead.

"What about me Sari?" Sunny asked as my eyes met his blue optics.

"Sunny! It has been a long time!" I smiled at him. I never knew which twin to talk to first, because they tended to fight over me.

After I was passed back and forth for the next twenty minutes, and becoming dizzy Bee finally stepped in. He took me from them setting me on his shoulder.

"I thought you guys wanted to do something not just fight over Sari," Bee said.

Eventually we watched a movie, and the boys fought some more. We actually played a few pranks on Ratchet, and Wheeljack.

"SARI!" Ratchet yelled as he came out on the med-bay covered in neon orange paint.

"Oops Ratchet. I am sorry. Would you believe it was Sunny or Sides?" I asked as I ran away from Ratchet.

"No none of them use neon orange. That is your color Sari," Ratchet said closing in on me.

Needless to say I spent the next hour and a half fixing Ratchet's paint.

I spent the next year with Sam, and Sammi. I was with them for the Fourth of July, Halloween,Thanksgiving, Christmas, New years, Easter, and soon it was going to be Sammi's first birthday.

Sam had decided that he wanted his baby girl to grow up without knowing very much about who he was, and what he was involved in. So when we had the party in the base we told the bots that any other time they would see Sammi they would have to use their holoforms.

The party was great. I gave Sammi a huge piece of cake, and let her have at it much to Sam's disapproval.

"Let her get messy Sam," I said,"It is only frosting it will wash off."

I took a picture of Sam, and Sammi together with her covered in frosting.

The party was amazing we even invited Sammi's mother, but she never showed up... She just gave me some lame excuse like "I have other plans" or something like that. When she said that I hung up the phone, and didn't try to be civil with her ever since.

Once the party was over, and we took Sammi home. I finally told Sam that I was going to go home for a few months.

Sam wasn't thrilled, but he agreed that I need to head back home to see my Dad.


	2. Chapter 2

A lost Witwicky

beccalovesbumblebee~Hey I am back. I do not own TF OR TFA at all. The stuff in _Ital__ics_ is a flasback.

Chapter two.

(Sari's P.O.V.)

Sam didn't argue when I packed up some of my things, and headed back to Detroit. He understood that my Dad wanted me home, because I had been gone for so long.

"I will be back Junior," I said kissing the top of Sammi's head before I left.

After being at home for a month I missed Sammi, and Sam.

I went back to D.C. when Sam needed a babysitter, and I was there for every birthday, and holiday in Sammi's life.

I watched her as she took her first steps, I fed her her first spoonfuls of baby food(it took ten for her to actually keep it in her mouth), I introduced her to sippy cups, and was there to hear her call Sam "Dada" for the first time.

Sammi was like my baby. Her mother was never in the picture, and she would never be now if I had anything to say about it. I tried to reach out to her to get her to be here for her child, but she was always "too busy". How can you be too busy for your own baby? I asked myself over and over again.

Sammi was about five when she asked me. "Are you my Momma?"

I shook my head. "No Junior. I am Aunt Sari." I held my bag in my hand as I walked towards the door.

"Are you leaving Aunty S?" Sammi asked.

I nodded. "Yes Aunty S is leaving for a few days."

"Why?" Sammi asked.

"Because Aunt S has to go home to her Dad, because he misses her," I said turning to look at Sammi.

"Alright, but only a few days right?" Sammi asked with a smile.

"Only a few days," I said before I opened the door. "Do I get a hug for the road?"

Sammi ran to me as I kneeled down to wrap my arms around her. Her little arms were around my neck. Sammi kissed me on the cheek before letting me go.

"Sam I am leaving!" I yelled. "Come and lock the door."

Sam walked in and looked at me with my bag. "Did you call the babysitter?"

"Of course I did. She should be her shortly," I said giving him and small smile.

"Okay, then I will see you in a few days," Sam said.

I nodded.

The sitter pulled into the drive when I opened the door. "She is here Sam."

I watched as Sam grabbed his suitcase. He passed Sammi without paying much attention to her.

"What no hug for the road?" Sammi asked her Dad sounding disappointed.

Sam dropped his suitcase, and turned to his daughter. "Of course." He scooped her up and hugged her. He swung her around a little as she giggled. They gave each other kisses on the cheek before Sam set her back on the ground.

"I love you Sammi," Sam said as he retrieved his suitcase.

"I love you too Daddy," Sammi said sweetly.

Sam let the sitter in, and told Sammi, "Be good." Then he left right before me.

I couldn't believe how fast I had to come back. I expected to stay with my Dad for awhile, but I couldn't.

It was about nine P.m. when I got a phone call.

"Yes," I answered the phone.

"Sari?" The woman on the other end asked.

"This is," I answered.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I am Dr. Patty-"

As soon as she mentioned doctor I was worried about Sammi.

"What happened is Sammi alright?" I asked.

"Samuel Witwicky was brought to the hospital-"

"Is he alright?" I asked interrupting the doctor once more.

"There was an accident, and I don't know how to say this, but Samuel Witwicky died," The doctor said.

I was silent my spark felt like it was going to stop. I dropped my phone leaving Dr. Patty on the line until I snapped back into it.

"Are you alright Ms. Sumdac?" The doctor asked.

"I am fine. You didn't call his home yet did you?" I asked her. I sounded like I was in a daze.

"No I haven't. Sam had it added to his records to inform you first if anything happened to him." I imagined the woman shaking her head her ponytail waving as she did this.

"Don't call his house," I said. "The only people there is the babysitter and his five year old."

"Alright Sari. I am sorry for your loss," Dr. Patty said before she hung up.

My spark ached as I walked to my Dad's private office. I opened the door without bothering to knock, or ask permission to enter.

"Dad I have to go back to D.C.," I said barely able to keep myself from breaking down.

"But you just got back," My Dad said looking disappointed. "You look upset Sari. What happened?"

"Sam's dead," I muttered letting the first tears run down my face.

My Dad understood. I needed to be with Sammi. I packed my stuff, and bridged myself back to D.C. that night.

I didn't even bother going to the base first I just bridged myself straight to Sam's house.

I walked up the steps slowly, and unlocked the door with my key.

The babysitter did not look happy when she saw me.

"You are late. Sam was supposed to be back over two hours ago! Where the hell is he?" The babysitter asked me in anger.

"Sam's dead," I muttered as the ache in my spark came back bringing tears with it.

"What?" The sitter asked me.

"Sam died," I repeated for her.

"I am so sorry. You don't owe me anything," the sitter said.

"I will pay you for your time. Sam left you the money." I stepped into the kitchen and pulled out the money he set aside for her.

"Here," I said as I handed her the money. "Where is Sammi?"

"Sam told me to lay her down in his bed so that when she woke up he would be there next to her," the sitter said before she left.

I decided to sit on the couch and wait for Sammi to wake up, and ask where her Dad is. I know that she won't understand what death meant, but she needed to know.

A few weeks ago me and Sam had a discussion about who would take care of his daughter should something happen to him.

_"Sari I want you to take care of Sammi when I am gone," Sam said placing a hand on my shoulder._

As I imagined him saying that tears stung my optics.

_I laughed. "Don't talk like that Sam. You have a long life ahead of you."_

_"Sari I am the "alien bad news magnet" and I have huge no giant evil robots that will kill me if they find me," Sam said. "I am sure that Megatron would be happy to see my mangled body, or have my head on a plate."_

_We both laughed together._

_"You and me both Sam," I said._

_"But should anything happen to me Sari Sammi will be your responsiblity," Sam said looking at me with the most serious of expressions._

_I opened my mouth to argue, but he cut me off._

_"You are the only Mother figure she has had Sari, and you have been here her whole life," Sam said, and I couldn't argue with that._

I looked over to see pictures of our little "family" at the zoo, on Halloween, having turkey dinner, us around our Christmas tree, and playing in the snow.

I glanced at one that was just of Sammi.

"She is my responsibility now," I muttered to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

A lost Witwicky

beccalovesbumblebee- Okay it has been a while since I updated this fic. It was not writers' block. I have just had little time on my hands. I do not own Transformers.

Chapter three

(Sari's P.O.V.)

I waited in the living room for Sammi to wake up. I knew what she would do. I would hear her soft cry, as she ran out of his room to see where he was. I wasn't sure how I was going to handle this. I was having problems keeping it together just sitting there on the couch. My spark was aching. Sam had been one of my best friends, he had always been there for me when I needed him. The one night he needed me to have his back I wasn't there for him. They told me it was a "car crash", but I knew better. It was the Decepticons.

I sat there staring across the room. I was just trying to think of a way I could handle this with my five year old. How was I going to tell her that her Daddy wasn't coming back? Me, and Sam never explained to her what death really was. I knew that I had to tell her the "car crash" story when the time came to it, because Sam didn't want her involved in the Cybertronian war.

I wanted to sleep. I just wanted to shut my eyes for a few minutes, and wake up to the world where this wasn't happening. Where Sam would be coming home to his little girl to lay down in bed next to her. I just wished that she could have her last night with her Dad. I already missed Sam's awkward smile, and his misguided confidence. A world where he would come in, and either wake me up, or move me to my bed if I fell asleep on the couch. '

-A few hours later-

I heard Sammi begin to cry. "Daddy?" She cried loudly. "Where are you?"

I got up, and I walked towards Sam's room. I slowly opened the door to see Sammi pulling the blankets off of the bed, as if she expected him to be under the covers on the bed.

As I opened the door Sammi looked up at me. "Aunt Sari, where is Daddy?" Tears ran from her eyes as she asked this.

"Come here sweetheart," I said trying to get my little girl to come to me.

"NO, AUNTY S! I WANT MY DAD! WHERE'S MY DADDY!" Sammi yelled going into full tantrum mode. She ran out of the room ignoring my presence.

Sammi began to run through the house to search for Sam.

"Sammi," I called for her. "Your Dad isn't here Junior."

"Then where is he?" Sammi asked. She seemed to calm down as she walked over to me, and sat down on the couch.

"This is hard for me to say Sammi," I tried to explain.

"I thought you were going to stay with your Daddy in Detroit?" Sammi asked.

I wrapped an arm around her. I nodded slowly. "I was, but something has happened Sammi. Something terrible."

"What happened? Why hasn't my Daddy come home yet?" Sammi asked.

"Your Daddy isn't coming home Sammi," I said looking away from the five year old, as my own tears began to flood from my eyes.

"Why?" Sammi asked.

"Honey I know you won't understand this right now, but you will when you get a little older. Your Daddy died last night in car crash," I said as I tried desperately to hold myself together.

"So he won't come back here to be with me?" Sammi looked at me with sad green eyes.

I shook my head. "No baby, but I know he wanted to come home to see you."

Sammi began to cry.

"Come here Baby," I said pulling the sobbing five year old into my arms.

"It hurts Aunt S," Sammi muttered into my orange dress. I could feel her tears soaking into the fabric of my dress.

"I know Sammi, but it will get better. I promise," I muttered into her ear.

We sat on the couch together in mostly silence. I held Sammi close to me, and we cried together until no more tears would come. I forced Sammi to eat a snack, and drink water after a few hours, and then I turned on the T.V.. I knew Sammi wasn't really interested in the show, but I think the sounds helped her.

"Aunty S," Sammi said, as I absently stroked the hair on the top of her head.

"Yes Sammi," I answered her.

"You aren't going to leave me like Daddy did are you?" Sammi asked, as more tears filled her eyes.

"No Junior. I am not leaving you, and neither is your Daddy," I said. I wiped away her tears.

"What do you mean? Is my Daddy coming home?" Sammi asked sounding hopeful. I hated that I was about to crush her hopes.

I pulled Sammi next to me on the couch. I faced her, and prepared myself for what I was going to say. "No Junior, he isn't coming home. The thing is when we lose someone that we love they are never truly gone. Your Daddy will always love you, and..." I paused, as I began to cry again.

"Don't worry Aunty S, I know Daddy loved you too." Sammi's little voice sounded heartbroken.

I nodded, as I pulled her into a hug. "And your Daddy will always be with you in here." I rested my hand over her heart.

"In my chest?" Sammi asked.

I laughed at that. "No silly, in your heart."

"Alright," Sammi said absently. I knew she really didn't understand what was really going on, but she knew that her Dad was gone.

I held her close, and she fell asleep for a while. I was about to order a pizza when there was a knock at the door.

I gently woke Sammi, and answered the door. I hoped it was someone I knew at least, because I looked, and felt like a truck hit me.

I was shocked to find that it was Bumblebee at the door. He was holding a pizza in one hand, and a teddy bear in the other. Sunny, and Sides were standing behind him. The thing that shocked me the most was that Ratchet was standing away from the porch.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "This is odd. I was actually going to order a pizza."

Bumblebee handed the pizza to Sunny, and wrapped an arm around me. "How are you feeling?" He asked, his holoform's lips brushing the side of my face.

"A wreck," I answered.

"How's Junior?" Bee asked.

"She is alright. Me, and Sam never explained the concept of life, and death so she doesn't understand what I mean by her Dad died," I confessed.

"No he was MURDERED," Sunny said adding emphasis on the 'murdered' part.

"Sari you of all bots should have known that," Sides said.

"I know the Cons did it, but I have to tell Sammi that it was a car accident," I said. "Come on in boys."

They did as I asked. I got Sammi a slice of pizza, and a glass of juice.

"So Ratchet what brings you here?" I asked the Medic.

"I thought I would check on Samantha. She is like our family after all," Ratchet admitted.

"Alright my Twinnies, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Sunny, and Sides shared a glance. "What do you mean?" They asked together. I could tell they were trying to play dumb.

I shot them a glare. I just had to let them know I was not in the mood today.

"Alright we need to talk with you," Sunny said.

"In private," Sides added.

"Alright," I said getting up off of the couch. "Let's go into my room. Ratchet can you stay with Sammi?"

Ratchet nodded slowly. That was my signal to go into my room with the boys, and shut the door behind us.

"Spill it. Why are you two really here? You haven't visited here in years," I said pointing a finger at the twins.

"Well Prime thought that with Sam's murder that Sammi should have a guardian," Sides said.

"Or guardians," Sunny said.

"So you two are here, because?" I asked.

"We are Sammi's guardians," Sunny said.

"You two are alright with this?" I asked.

"We didn't have much choice, but to be," Sunny said trying not to groan.

"With Prime on high alert, he said that protecting Sammi should be a priority since we couldn't save Sam," Sides said sounding guilty.

"Alright," I said. "So you two going to be hanging around more often?"

They both nodded.

"But I am still going by Sam's wishes. I am not telling her about what I am, and what her "Aunts, and Uncles" really are," I said.

The Bots didn't leave me, and Sammi until it was almost time for Sam's funeral. I got Sammi ready in a black dress. After pulling her hair up I put on my own black outfit. I let my hair hang down, and pulled a comb through it lazily. I decided to just leave it down today. I heard the honking of a car horn.

"Is that Uncle Bee?" Sammi asked.

"Yes, it is. It is time we go. You remember what I told you right?" I asked.

Sammi nodded. "That Daddy is in a better place now, and we are going to say goodbye to him today."

I nodded slightly. I took Sammi's hand. I grabbed my purse, and my keys. We walked out to the car slowly. I loaded Sammi in, and strapped her in before going over to the passenger side of the car, and getting in.

Bumblebee drove quickly in the direction of the funeral home.


End file.
